The Famous Life
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: The story of when Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Chad became famous. Not a Chadella story! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in a place called Albuquerque, New Mexico. The gang that consist of 9 people were sitting in Mrs. Darbus's drama class, very bored, listening to her going on and on about everything that they were going to be doing in the second half of the school year. When there was only five to ten minutes left of class, Darbus started to make an announcement.

"As some of you may already know, this year there will not be any spring musical or spring production." Everyone was surprised and she then continued. "In about three-four months, there is going to be a new movie being filmed here and there will be auditions here on Friday. So for any of you, who want to go, go for it. Just remember, if you audition, you will get extra credit for this class and it would be a good way to get up your mark up. Especially if you are on the verge of failing" she said looking towards Chad, Jason, and Zeke. "If you want more information, please see me ASAP."

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of class. As they exited, 3 guys of the gang walked up to Mrs. Darbus.

"Yes. What can I for you three?"

"We are wondering if we could know what our marks are so far."

"Okay. Bolton, with doing the winter musicale that brings you to ... 69.5%"

"So a 70%?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Bolton. Jason ... 57% and Mr. Danforth ...49.7%"

"Ok" They said and the left.

When they were leaving, had pulled Chad over to talk.

" can I see you for a minute?"

"Ok sure."

"As you are clearly aware you are failing this class."

"Yes I am."

"There is only one thing that you can do for extra credit."

"What would that be?" he asked knowing what it most likely would be.

"The move. If you audition it is about 20% extra marks and you could use the marks."

"Ok."

"So if you audition, it could bring your mark up to about a 70%."

"That would be good."

"You better get to your next class. Who's class are you suppose to be in now?"

"Mr. Power." He said as she wrote him a note, excusing him of being late.

"Here take this and go."

He taken the note and started going to American geography. When he got there, he passed the note that Darbus had given him and took his seat in the back by the window right next to Troy and Jason as everyone around them started talking as they were given worksheets to done.

**4 days later**

It was four days later and a lot of people were at the East High Auditorium waiting for the auditions to start. Out of the 500 people auditioning, there was only 6 of the gang were auditioning. Troy, of course Gabi had convinced him to do it, Gabi, Sharpay & Ryan, what a shocker, Kelsi, and Chad, who was only there for the bonus marks. For the next couple of hours of elimination of contestants, of the 6, only 4 have survived. Sharpay, Gabi, Kelsi, and Chad. As the day went on, more and more people were cut. By the end of the day the four had remained and by the next few days they would be getting a phone call stating if they had gotten the part or if they had gotten rejected.

**Few days later at the mall.**

Everyone was at the mall just hanging out since that there was no school today. Today was the day of the waiting to find out if they had gotten the parts or not. So far the only ones who had gotten the after call were Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabriella. Everyone had known about Chad auditioning but he only said it was for the extra credit that Darbus had assigned. While all the girls were into different stores shopping, the guys had decided to just stay outside of the store and wait for them on a bench. After all, if they wanted them they would text or call them. While they were waiting, Chad had gotten a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hi. Are you doing anything important?"

"No not really."

"Could you come home?"

"Sure ok."

He then hung up and saw that his friends were looking at him.

"Don't you dare leave us. We are going to be out numbered!"

"I have to go."

"How come?"

"Something at home."

"Okay go."

When he got home, the first thing that happened was that he was given a package to open.

"Open it."

"Okay" he then opened it and saw that it was a script for the movie.

"Wow." He said picking up the letter that was on top of the script.

"What does it say?"

"It says "Dear Mr. Chad Danforth, congratulations on getting the role. In this package is as follows. The movie script, your lines are highlighted but go through just to make sure that we didn't miss any of your lines, a schedule for when you will have the table read, dance rehearsals, costume fittings. We are very much aware by the fact that you are still in school and just because you are doing this movie, you do not get to miss classes. So while you are at practices and are filming we are going to have an onset tutor for you and the other cast mates. Also try to have you lines memorize by the end of rehearsals. Signed, Kenny Ortega/Director." "

**With Sharpay**

Sharpay had just gotten home from the mall. When she got in, she saw a package on the big dining room table that had her name on it. She then saw her maid. "Is this mine?" She asked with a big smile on her face hoping it was. She had wanted this part ever since she had heard about it in class. To her, it could be her big break into Hollywood.

"Yes it is."

She then opened it and then saw the script, schedule, and a glitter microphone. She then looked at her script and seen that her lines were highlighted in pink.

**Two months later at rehearsals**

Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Chad were now going to the last dance rehearsal and they were getting pretty excited for the actual filming to begin. Tomorrow the first scene that was being shot was the scene in front of the school.

"I cannot believe we're actually filming tomorrow." Sharpay said so over joyed she looked like a kid in candy store.

"Calm down Shar you do not want to overdo yourself."

When they went in, they had awhile before the final rehearsal had started. So they started to chat with each other until everyone else had come.

"So does anyone have any days off during filming?"

"I have all but Friday of this week, Wednesday & Thursday of next week. That's it? Kelsi said,

"I Have Friday of this week off and Thursday of next week off" Chad said.

"Why do you ask?" Gabi said.

"I was talking to everyone else and they were wondering when we would be free to hang or do something. " Sharpay told them.

"Oh" Everyone said.

"Okay. So let's start. Everyone here?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, Chucky. Start us off."

Just then Chucky came over and started talking to the order of the songs that they were doing. Before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"Ok guys, go home and get some rest. I like to see all of you at East high at 6am."

And with that they went home to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at 7:55am

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. Everything seemed so perfect. Right now, everyone was in hair and make-up and were almost done. The first scene of the and of the movie was the outside of the school. Everyone was now outside of the school and getting into their places. They then started when Kenny said "action".

Everything had gone perfect enough for the first take. They had gone and did another few takes of that scene and then went to do the second scene. Before the scene could start, it needed more extras. So they had sent Sharpay, Gabriella, and Chad to get some people from the school.

"Ok so can you three go and get probably ten to fifteen people for this shot? Oh and give them to get on set and they have to pass them to me." He said giving them the passes to give to people.

"Sure ok."

Then they went and try to figured out where they should go.

"Ok so where to first?"

"Well I say Darbus' room."

"Yeah seeing how she's all about art and theatre and stuff."

They then went to the classroom, which was in the library, and quietly went in. Just then darbus had noticed them there.

"Well hello Ms. Evans, Ms Montez, and Mr Danforth. What can I help you with?"

"Actually we werewondering if anyone in here would want to an extra in the movie. If so put your hand up." Just then over half of the class had put their hand up. Sharpay then passed out the passes to them. "Oh and so anyone that had just gotten a pass. You need to come down now to the main ofice and give it to the director.

They then left and check to see how many they had left.

"How many left?"

"None"


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone. I am thinking about deleting this story. Please tell what you think of the story and what I could do with the story if I continue with it. Please review after each chapter want aleast 5 reviews/comments before I do another chapter. Thanks


End file.
